


Hopelessly Devoted

by DelicateRadiohost



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRadiohost/pseuds/DelicateRadiohost
Summary: Charles Lee has been friends with Samuel Seabury for 15 years.  He finally gained the courage to tell him that he loved him only to find out the British boy is with someone.  What happens when Charles finds out?  Read to see:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for starting to read this! Ready for angst?

     A deep sigh escaped the raven haired man's lips as he picked up the phone and stared at it for a minute. He wanted just so badly to call Samuel and tell him but he didn't know how he would say it. And he didn't know how Samuel would react. But you have to try right? He opened up the device and clicked Samuel's name which was on speed dial. It rung once. Twice. 

" _Hello?"_ A cute British voice was heard from the other end of the phone.  Charles took a deep breath. 

 _"Hey Sammy.  What's up?"_ So far so good.  

 _"Nothing much.  Hey I need to tell you something!"_ Samuel chirped cheerfully.  Charles sighed and smiled a little.  

_"Of course you can,  but can I tell you something first?"_

 _"Yeah! What is it Charlie?"_ Charles took a large deep breath and closed his eyes before softly speaking into the phone.

" _I've known you for fifteen years and I think you deserve to know that I have loved you for eight whole years of the time we've known each other..."_

A shocked gasp was heard on the other end of the phone followed by a long silence that seemed to stretch for years to Charles. Finally a shaky noise came from Samuel.

 _"I-I... I don't... Oh Charles... I.. Charles I'm... I'm taken..."_ Samuel stuttered almost frantically. Charles felt his breathing catch in his throat " _Oh. Oh... I see. Well... Who is the lucky person..?"_ Charles breathed out.

 _"Uh.. Thomas Jefferson.."_ Samuel squeaked.

 Charles gathered air and took a shaky breath. _"He's lucky to have a guy like you, Sammy baby.."_ He tried hard not to die over the phone. How could he be so stupid to not think that someone wouldn't snatch hot bait already? He hung up the call and flopped on his bed, hugging his pillow. A small squeak escaped his lips and tears welled in his eyes before a tiny sob caught up to him and hung in the air. Not long after, that sob was accompanied by more sobs and tears flowing down the man's face. His phone repeatedly buzzed from calls and texts arrived rapidly from the British man who had just so happened to break his heart. Charles let out a wail and more sobs into his pillow, squeezing it tightly. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could and trembled. He picked up his phone after the tears begun to cease and dialed up his friend. _"Hercules... Yeah.. I'll take that offer... Mm.. 2 ounces? Alright.. Thirty dollars? Alright. Yeah. I'll be over soon to pick it up. Will you have it ready..? .... Yeah? Cool. Yeah. Bye."_ Charles hung up the phone and threw on his coat. God why was he doing this? He walked out the bedroom door and slipped on his shoes. " _I'm going out for a little Ma! I'll be back soon!"_ He called out and left the household, walking down the street with his hands in his coat pockets. His feet went slowly but his mind went fast, reeling in the events that had just caused him more pain then he has ever felt in his entire life. His love, he was gone. Taken by an egotistical bastard who will hurt Samuel. And when he did? Well Charles wouldn't be there to catch his fall.

  Charles shook his head before walking up to the step of the house where Hercules Mulligan resided. He knocked a few times and awaited the man to appear. When he did, they exchanged some greetings before Charles handed him money and Hercules handed Charles a baggy. Charles smiled and took it from him, nodding a quick thank you before beginning to make his way home.

He took a peek at the small baggy again. Inside was multiple green nuggets that had a familiar smell to them. He gave them a weak smirk, before hiding them away in his coat pocket once more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next day, Charles had to face high school again. He had to face Samuel and Thomas. He felt light headed and shook from last nights endeavor. Was he really going to be this type of person? Self harm and drugs? Not to mention, the glass bottle hidden in his school bag. He sighed.

 _It'll all be over soon._ He thought. He was too lost in thought to notice Mr. Sassy ass bumping into him on _"accident."_

 _"Oh!"_ Thomas exclaimed. _"I didn't see you there, Charlie."_ A devious smirk stretched across the poufy haired wonders facial features. 

Charles waved his hand, signaling Thomas to leave him alone. _"Fuck off."_   You can feel the angst. Thomas snorted " _I would but it's fun not to."_

Charles growled lowly and huffed. _"Go away."_ His tone was sharp and dangerous. He looked Thomas dead in the eyes. Thomas blinked when he saw Charles' eyes were red around the irises, like the veins nearly popped out. _"Oh my God. Are you high? Jesus. Didn't expect a little nerd like you to be doing things like that."_ Thomas chuckled lowly after his sentence. Charles' hands balled into fists and if we were being honest it would seem like steam was blowing out of the short-haired man's ears. Thomas rolled his eyes. _"You're pathetic."_ He spat out to Charles and grinned evilly. A soft gasp of shock came from behind Charles and Thomas' eyes went wide. Charles turned around to see a small ginger-haired man with shock all over his face. Soon, a dark, angry look overcame the man's features. _"Thomas Jefferson, what on EARTH are you saying to Charlie?"_ He growled. Thomas blinked _"Samuel.. I.. Uh..."_ He muttered quietly in shame. Charles glared darkly at Samuel and snorted before pushing past him. Samuel blinked quickly and he looked even more shocked and bewildered. Thomas wrapped his arms around him. Sam grumbled and pushed him away, hanging his head low and storming away from Thomas.

Meanwhile, Charles had made his way into the boy's bathroom where he slammed on one of the stall doors angrily. He yelled out loudly. He locked himself in a stall and pulled something out of his backpack. A blunt. He pulled out a lighter. And a boy walked in. _"Charles. I can legitimately tell that is you screaming. Come on we have to get to class- What is that sound? Is that a fucking lighter I hear?"_ It was Aaron Burr. And he had practically hopped the stall and smacked the blunt AND the lighter out of his hands.

 _"Piss off, I'm not in the moo-"_ Before he could finish his sentence, Burr embraced him in a hug. Charles' felt a sense of bliss overcome him. _"God,"_ Burr started. _"You're so angsty, I can feel my own wrist cutting themselves.."_ Charles' giggled like a school girl. This felt nice. what was he doing? Getting high in the boy bathroom? Goddamn, he's mess. Aaron chuckled at his own joke, letting go of the hug. _"We really should get going, Mr. Torrez won't be happy..."_ Aaron helped the helpless boy up, wiping away a tear that trickled down the boys cheek, leading them both to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunchtime, and the two boys were starving. Charles planned to sneak away to the bathroom again to use up that blunt he didn't get a chance to light.

 Aaron stood in the lunch line waiting for his food, his hand grasping both his own and Charles'  school ID's to pay for the food. He wasn't trying to let his guard down. But that was the mistake he had made.

While he was getting the lunch, Charles had slipped out of the cafeteria and headed straight for the bathroom. He couldn't help but feel some guilt on his shoulders as they made towards the bathroom. If Aaron knew it would kill him. 

Charles entered the bathroom and looked around, taking in a shaky breath as he carefully set his bag on the sink counter and unzipped it, retrieving the blunt from earlier within his bag and groaning as he looked it over. The paper was torn and it wasn't rolled properly anymore. 

One thing Charles always had been, was a perfectionist. Not with everything on the planet of course, but with his things, always. He put the ruined blunt in a side pocket on his bag before grabbing his baggy of pot and his papers. 

He was glad that nobody was in the bathroom while he prepped and rolled a new blunt. Just as he finished, however, his luck ran out. 

The sound of a throat clearing echoed through the bathroom and Charles' head snapped up to look at the person. 

**Not him.**

**Anyone but him.**

There stood Samuel, arms crossed and a glare on his face. That was expected though. The small brit never approved of drugs and such. So to see Charles in the middle of rolling a blunt pissed him off. His teeth grit as he walked over, taking the blunt and throwing it in the toilet, flushing it without any hesitation what so ever. 

Charles' eyes widened as he leaned against the sink, hands balled into fists as his teeth grit roughly. If it was Aaron he would be calm about it. But..not Samuel.  _"What the FUCK??"_ his voice was shaky and cracked a bit as he felt his eyes twitch. 

Samuel whipped around and growled a bit, looking at Charles as rage flared up within his gaze.  _"Drop that attitude Charles! You know how horrid this stuff is!"_  

Charles grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets, his gaze dropping to look at his feet as he scuffed his foot on the floor as the brit made his way over to the taller man and looked through his book bag. 

Samuel whined as he looked through the bags contents. Alcohol bottles, empty pot bags, and...a razor? The brit instantly let his gaze flash back to Charles as he stepped infront of him.  _"Look at me Charles."_

Charles lifted his head as he looked at Samuel through his dark bangs. The bags under his eyes only making him look more pissed. Whatever Samuel wanted, Charles couldn't see it. He was doing a poor job at showing what he wanted right now. 

The brit just let their eyes meet for a moment before he looked down at the mans hands which hid in his sweater pockets. His own small hands gripped his wrist and removed his hand from his pocket, slowly rolling the sleeve up his arm. 

A sharp sting of pain shot through Samuels chest as he delicately ran his fingers over the old scars and the fresh slices from just recently. Probably a day or so ago.  _"Why...you know how I feel about this..."_

Charles ripped his arm away from Samuels grasp and grit his teeth again. Growling slightly as he reached over and zipped up his bag.  _"Why should I care how you feel about it? I'm not exactly a problem in your life anymore."_

Samuels brows knitted together as he shook his head, reaching out to gently rest a hand on Charles upper arm.  _"Charles...you know I will always care about you. Now tell me why you're doing this.."_

It didn't take any second thought or a moment of hesitation for Charles to shoot a cold glare over his shoulder at Samuel. _"You should know why already. It's your fault."_ Responding without any care as to how his words hurt the brit. Infact. He hoped they made him feel guilt. Overwhelming guilt. 

The brit removed his hand and stepped back. His breath catching in his throat and his heart nearly stopping in his chest as he heard those words. 

**It was his fault.**

It hurt just to think about it. How could he have ever caused this. Why would he? Never intentionally anyway. He stood there, stiff as stone as tears welled up in his eyes. 

Charles grumbled under his breath before grabbing his bag and turning on his heel, leaving the bathroom and heading back to the lunchroom to find Aaron and eat. 

Samuel on the other hand dropped to his knees and closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. He felt a knot form in his throat as his breathing grew rough. 

**Why did he do this..**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles quietly ate his food as he numbly sat beside Aaron, pressing against him and closing his eyes. Aaron looked at him and kissed his forehead _"What's wrong?"_ He muttered and stared at him in concern. Charles shook his head and buried his face into Aaron's neck, taking in his scent and reveling in it. If he couldn't have Samuel he could have Aaron right..? No... He loves Samuel too much but he might as well let Aaron help him if he really wants to. Aaron engulfed Charles in warmth and love, must protect precious bean. Charles felt a soft smile play his thin lips.  Aaron nuzzled the top of his head. He didn't mind the stares they were receiving and he enjoyed them a little if we're being honest. He squeezed Charles' hip a little and purred lowly.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an announcement

I am going to be updating this in the next week my lovely readers. I'm sorry for my Hiatus. (THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE ON THIS ACCOUNT LOL)   
I will be sure to update ASAP lovelies! Thank you!   
~A


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Aaron gets a bit excited after school? And what happens when a depressed Charles is with him?  
> Well...  
> This...

 

 

 

> Charles and Aaron walked down the hallway, hands linked together and pressed against each other.  Charles didn't exactly mind it but he wished Aaron was a little less clingy.  
> 
> The double doors to the entrance of the school came into sight and Aaron leaned over to ask him "Want a ride home?"  Charles shrugged "Sure."  They walked out and Charles immediately cringed when he saw Thomas and Samuel making out against a wall.  Aaron tugged on his hand to lead him away quickly.  When they got in the car,  Charles rested his head on the dashboard and sighed.  Aaron rubbed his back soothingly "Hey..  It's okay...  You got me."  Aaron whispered.  Charles relaxed to the touch and leaned back,  smiling weakly at him. 
> 
> Aaron sighed "Come here.  Get in my lap."  He mumbled.  Charles nodded and slowly began to do so.  Aaron wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed Charles' neck softly.  Charles shivered and tilted his head to the side, biting his lip.  Aaron continued to kiss his neck up and down.  He whispered quietly "You're beautiful..."  
> 
> Charles smiled weakly and pressed against him. Aaron slid a hand up his shirt slowly and bit down softly into Charles' neck and sucked. Charles let out a quiet moan and shifted a little in his lap. He looked over at him "Aaron... Shouldn't we go home first..?" He murmured shyly. Aaron froze and nodded, pulling away from him. "Get back in the seat.." He sighed and Charles scurried to the passenger seat. Aaron started to make the drive towards his own house. Aaron had a visible half-boner within his pants that pushed against them. When Charles caught sight of it, he blushed a bit and fiddled with his fingers for the rest of the drive. 
> 
> When they pulled into the driveway, Charles let out a sigh and unbuckled the seatbelt. Aaron unlocked the car and got out along with Charles. Charles looked at the house and smiled gently. "You have a nice place.." He murmured and grabbed his bookbag from the car. Aaron chuckled "Let's get in." To which Charles nodded and walked over to Aaron, taking his hand. 
> 
> Aaron led him into the house and squeezed his hand. "Would you like to get straight to it?" He asked. Charles looked down "Yeah..." he whispered. Aaron raised a brow at him "Charles are you okay with this?" He asked quietly. Charles paused before nodding "Yes. But... This is my first time." He squeaked out softly. Aaron smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on his cheek. "Hey... It's okay. Trust me. I'll be gentle." He murmured and kissed his cheek. Charles smiled "Thank you." He responded. Aaron led him to the bedroom and closed and locked the door. Charles didn't question why no one else was home. 
> 
> Aaron lay him on the bed and Charles wrapped his arms around him. Aaron went back to kissing his neck like earlier and nipped at it. Charles arched his back and moaned gently, pressing himself to him more. 
> 
>  A gentle hand went up Charles' shirt again and he revelled at the feel of the warmth against his cool, bare skin. Aaron slid off the shirt and left hickeys on Charles' upper torso. Charles smiled and his head tilted back while his legs wrapped around Aaron's waist. Aaron slowly trailed down his stomach before he reached the man's pants. He looked up at him "May I?" He asked. Charles nodded "Yeah.. But take your shirt off too." He grumbled. Aaron chuckled and quickly stripped off his shirt. 
> 
> He then unbuttoned Charles' jeans and pulled the zipper down. His hands slid into the pants and started to pull them down. Charles rolled up his hips eagerly and squeaked a bit. Aaron smiled at this and pulled them all the way off. He then pulled his boxer's down. Charles gasped at the feeling of the wind on his cock, shivering and arching his back up. Aaron licked up the shaft of the now hardened manhood and took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently on it. 
> 
> Charles moaned and placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head. Aaron began to bob his head down his cock and after awhile, the whole thing was in his mouth and he was sucking on it. Charles was a moaning mess between the man and his hips were bucking up. Aaron gently squeezed his thighs and bobbed his head up and down before popping off of his cock. 
> 
> Charles panted and looked down at him "A... Aaron... I want more.. Please." He whispered with a rasp from moaning. Aaron smiled and nodded, slowly taking his own pants off. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly to which Charles nodded. "Yes.. Please." He squeaked and pushed his hips and his throbbing cock up. Aaron chuckled and nodded, his boxers soon coming off to reveal his own dick. Charles shuddered at the sight "Please stretch me first... It's so big..." He whimpered. Aaron nodded gently and sucked on two of his own fingers for a moment before sliding one into Charles. Charles grit his teeth "Y-Yes!" He exclaimed and grunted. Aaron smiled and slid the finger in and out and after awhile, he put a second finger in, stretching them inside of him. Charles moaned out loudly "Aaron!!" 
> 
> Aaron shuddered and soon took the fingers out, aligning himself up to Charles. "Are you ready darling?" He asked quietly. Charles nodded quickly "Y-Yes.. Please!" He panted. Aaron nodded and pushed into him, slowly, easing himself in. Charles shivered and moaned out. Aaron soon fit all of him in and paused "Tell me when you're ready..." He whispered. After a bit of wiggling and squirming, Charles finally nodded "Please go.." Is all that came out of a squeak. Aaron smiled and began to thrust in and out of him, faster and faster. With each thrust, Charles' moans increased in volume. Aaron thrusted in deeper and harder, soon hitting his prostate. Charles screamed out "AARON!!! More!! Faster!! Please..!" Were repeated things from his loud, moaning lips. Aaron happy obliged each time he was asked to do one of these things. After a lot of thrusting and moaning, Charles finally yelled out "I'm close!!" To which Aaron used his full force and potential, propelling himself into him quickly before both he and his lover came. Charles' seed spilled all over himself and Aaron's went inside of him. 
> 
> After they regained their breath, Aaron slowly pulled out and lay on the bed. Charles smiled and pulled him into a cuddle, nuzzling into him. Aaron smiled as well "Get some rest.." He whispered. Charles nodded and closed his eyes, dozing off. Aaron also dozed off and they were peacefully sleeping together... Until a British accent was heard from the front door and it called out "Aaron my love!! I'm here!" 
> 
> It was Samuel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all!


End file.
